Parchment
by Lara1221
Summary: 3) Wasting Space: Dudley's been thinking about family a lot lately. (300 words, quote prompt: 'A man cannot be defined by anyone but himself.' — Marcel, Vampire Diaries). Series of oneshots with varied word counts and prompts (rating/genre will change, but no M) for the 10,000 Challenge. Coverart by Droakir.
1. Forget to Live

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to JK Rowling, and Warner Bros. Cover is credited to Droakir, whose deviantart I have linked on my profile, towards the bottom where I speak of each one shot in this collection. You should definitely check him out.

* * *

_Well I turned 23 this past July_

And all my dreams they seem to fly away

For reasons I don't understand

Wait For Me, Ron Pope

* * *

Forget to Live

Albus Dumbledore wandered down the familiar path that lead to Gryffindor's common room where, even as a professor, he felt most at home.

It's not as if he has a real home to return to now, anyway. His mother and Ariana were dead, and it had been years, now, since Aberforth had spoken to him. Elphias tried to be of comfort, he really did, writing occasionally, but he was out, exploring everything the world had to offer, as they had planned to do together. He would never dream of making Elphias feel guilty, and asking him to stay awhile the next time he came around; but he was lonely, so lonely.

And Gellert- _no, Grindelwald, _Albus scolded himself- was long gone, gathering power. The only person, it seemed, who had understood him at all, had turned his back on him. He often wondered if Gellert ever cared about him at all, if he had really been his friend, or if it had he had just been a tool, a pawn in his quest for power.

But, he reminded himself, it didn't matter anymore. Ariana was _dead_. He would never again let power control him.

Albus would dwell on dreams no more.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there! So this is written for xPerfectlyImperfect's 10,000 Challenge, where you have to get to 10,000 words using diffrent prompts with a specified word count each time. This is exactly 200 words, and I used the lyric presented at the top.

I don't really have a set timeline for updating this, but I write these pretty fast, especially if they're all this short, so if you want to give it a follow, that would be awesome :)

And shoot me a review, please! Let me know you know you liked it, if you did! And I'm entirely open to constructive criticism.

Thanks,

Lara


	2. Dead

**Disclaimer: **All rights to JK, WB. Dialogue, specifically, is from Deathly Hallows. There's no way I have enough initiative to cite it fully, so I don't own one word. Or any of the plot. Or the character. God, I wish I was JK Rowling so much sometimes.

* * *

_'I think the reward for conformity is that everyone likes you except yourself.' _— Rita Mae Brown

* * *

Dead

Narcissa Malfoy was almost completely broken: tired, worn out. It had taken everything from her, this unnecessary war.

It just wasn't fair.

So much had been lost to the Dark Lord.  
Her parents' sanity, her own youth destroyed as they forced her into muggle hating service.  
Andy...her sister had exhiled all of them.  
Her son's innocence. He was no longer her baby boy.  
The man she fell in love with. Lucius's mind was not with his body anymore, at least not when they were serving the Dark Lord.

And for what? A petty, unworthy cause. Narcissa sees that now.

"_Dead_."

* * *

**A/N:** so, yeah, just a little Drabble. Had to be a 100 words, and use the quote at the top.

Please let me know if you liked it, and give my other work a chance if you did!

Lara,


	3. Wasting Space

**Disclaimer: **Anything and everything in this story belongs to JK Rowling. Coverart to Droakir, linked on profile. I do not own vampire diaries either, which inspired the drabble, as per my prompt. The quote from Deathly Hallows that inspired the title of this specific drabble is from Deathly Hallows, and I do not own it either.

* * *

_'A man cannot be defined by anyone but himself.'_ — Marcel, Vampire Diaries

* * *

Wasting Space

"I cannot believe this, Petunia. That blasted nephew of yours cocked all of us up! I swear to all hell, we are never _ever_ talking to that insolent _scumbag_ of boy-" Vernon Dursley was absolutely fuming: breathing hard, sweat coated, seeing red.

Then, barely a whisper: "He's your nephew too, Vernon."

Vernon was in the middle of a deep breath, but Petunia's comment caught him so off guard that it caught in his throat.

For a moment, Dudley thought his mother wasn't going to do anything, for he had never seen such a hard look in her eyes. As Vernon suffocated, Petunia's glare was stoic.

But Petunia did slap Vernon on the back, and Dudley let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Apparently he cared for his father.

Dudley hadn't been sure about that though, lately. His thoughts had been cocked up lately. Like this…_family_ he had, wasn't a family at all.

Because for sixteen years, there had been Harry. Harry had been a part of them.

But he _hadn't._

A child, just over one, whose parents were murdered, had been treated as little more than dirt.

That is _not _a family. Family members are there for each other; they protect and care for one another. They have _love_. There had been love in Harry's family. Harry deserved that again.

His cousin was out there, risking his life against something he had never cared to learn about, to protect the rest of the people he had never cared to learn about.

Harry had been there for them.

Yes, Dudley Dursley was beginning to think him and his so called "family" were the wastes of space. And when he got out of here, the first thing he was doing was making sure he was always there for Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N: **This, again, is for the 10,000 challenge, where each drabble is a different word count and inspired by a different prompt. This is exactly 300 words, and is inspired by the quote on top. I hoped you like that. Frankly, that deleted scene from Deathly Hallows is one of my absolute favorites, and I really do think Petunia has a change in heart. Perhaps not a- _huge _change of heart, but I think she would apologize. I know these are short, and they're not masterpieces, but if you liked it, please consider leaving a review. It's been a bad day, and positive feedback would be wonderful. Concrit as well, of course.

Lara,


End file.
